Dark Awaking
by MysteriousDragonPrincess
Summary: Lilura not your average ordinary girl travels from renaissance fair to renaissance fair and sets up a small shop earning a living. She used to do the normal thing and just have a regular job, but she knew that wasn' the life for her. She wanted something different because she herself was different. She thought she escaped the evil in the world but she didn't know how wrong she was!
1. Chapter 1 - Dream of a Shadow Man

This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice. Iv actually started a few but I decided to go with this one first. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short, its kinda of like a prolog. I hope you enjoy it, if not let me know why and what I can improve on :) thanks :)

**~Thoughts~ ~* Telepathic Communication*~ "Talking"**

Chapter 1

I look around me and all I see is black but suddenly it changes and

I'm running threw a dark forest.

**~Were am?...how did I get here?~**

the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

**~Something isn't right...Someone is watching me. I can feel it.~**

I start to fun faster as the presence gets closer. I cant seem to shake the feeling that this something is evil and not just regular eeveryday evil but PURE evil.

A deer suddenly jumps across my path and disappears as I hear a growl from behind me.

**~Crap, what was that...that doesn't sound good~**

I stop instantly and turn around. At first I cant see hardly anything but my eyes quickly start to adjust. I squint them a little and gasp at the sight of a shadow man with red eyes staring right at me with what could only be described as hunger. I put my hand on my heart to try and steady myself. He starts to stalk twords me but I back away. He snarls and I get a glimpse of a set of pointy teeth sticking out.

**~i was right this is definitely Not good~**

I take a deep breath in and take a step back.

"_**were do you think your going" **__he growls_

For some reason I find my self momentary at a loss for words and unable to move. I just stare at him in fear.

I shiver as a wave of his evil energy hits me.

**~What is he? he most definitely isn't human~**

I take the sight of him in to try to get any clue that will help. I gasp as his bright blood red mixed with black aura starts to show.

**~Yup definitely not human; He is a vicious predator, on the hunt and I'm he's prey! Shit! what am I going to do?! He permeates so much evil. Even if I did have a weapon I don't think it would even work agenst him...this is really really not good!~**

He laughs as he probably senses my fear increase.

I start to sense the past evil he has inflicted on so many other innocents in the past. Anger surface and makes my blood boil . I glare at him and put my hands on my hips.

"_**how dare you laugh at me you cowardly piece of shit" **__I say furiously_

He stops laughing instantly and his red percing eyes glare back at me. I stop myself from flinching.

**~maybe that wasn't such a good idea...it probably doesn't matter anyway, no matter what I do i'm probably fucked~**

"_**now that wasn't very nice" **__he says angrily_

"_**yeah, well neither is chasing a poor defenseless women threw the woods!" **__I reply instantly just as angry_

_**~are you serious hes talking to me about being nice! You got to be kidding, the nerve of this guy! I may die tonight but there's no way in hell i'm doing so without a fight!~**_

He just smiles and his incisors start to stick out.

"_**you are far from defenseless my beautiful lifemate"**_

_**~What is he talking about? what the heck could I do to him..is he crazy?~**_

"_**well obviously your not human and I am so that would make me defenseless and I obviously don't have any weapon; and were gonna get one thing straight right now I have no idea what the heck a lifemate is but i'm Not your anything!" **__I snap at him_

_**~how dare he i'm not something to be owned! Who the heck dose he think he is?!~**_

He takes a couple steps closer and I instantly move back.

"_**we shall see about that" **__he says smiling wider_

Suddenly I'm pushed up agenst a tree forcefully. I scream in pain as I feel some bones crack unnaturally.

**~FUCK that really hurts how the hell did he do that...he moved so fast! I hope nothings severely broken~**

He pins my arms to my side and looks directly into my eyes as I actually feel a pull on my thoughts.

**~what is that? it feels like.. somethings trying to literly … force itself inside my mind?~**

I try to focus but he tightens his grip on my upper arms. I close my eyes to try and ignore the pain.

"_**look at me!" **__he snarls_

I open my eyes instantly and look directly into his. I shutter at the intensity of his gaze.

Only Moments pass and he growls and slams me into the tree again. My head starts to pound to the point were I almost cant think and I feel a warm liquid starting to come from it. my sight starts to blur as waves of negativity and anger come off him and straight into me making me tremble. the waves continue to come off him and keeps building up. I try to hold b it back from surfacing cause it wouldn't do me any good , but I cant seem to focus. All of a sudden Pain shoots threw my head. I finally give up and his anger that's now inside of me instantly takes over as my body starts to shake violently with it. Then Something else starts to build inside me; Slowly at first, just a slight tingle and then starts to become an intense warmth. I cant determine what it is and since I can barley even think I let it surface as well.

"_**Iv had enough! LET. . .ME . . .GO. . .NOW!" I finally snap**_

I push agents his chest and he's thrown back words from light coming out of my hands. I stare at them confused and shocked as the glowing disappears.

**~now what in the world was that? did that really come from me?~**

He growls and my head snaps back to look at him as he struggles to get up.

I take my chance and sprint in the opposite direction ignoring the pain and protest of my body. My heart beat starts to race even more as I dash threw the trees. I glance around for any clue to were I could go and I see a Grey wolf running along side me about 10 feet away. I reach out to make contact with its mind.

**~maybe his pack can help me~**

I focus as hard as I can ignoring the slight pain that shoots threw my head.

**~*Please Help me!*~**

I suddenly trip over a log and fall flat on my face. I feel a sharp Pain in my knee instantly as I struggle to get up.

**~Curse my damn clumbseyness!~**

A hand grabs my arm violently and snatches me off the ground. I gasp as I realize he caught me.

"_**you will pay for that you little bitch!" he snarls**_

He crushes me to his chest and whips my head to the side. Before I can even say or do anything I feel a horrible piercing pain shoot threw my neck and I cant help but scream in agony.


	2. NOTE

**Im REALLY Sorry For the long wait, my computer has been malfunctioning, hardrive needs to be fixed and charger has to be replaced :(. BUT as soon as those things are done ill be workin on the next chapter and posting it ASAP! :)**

**~*THANK YOU*~ to those who are waiting patiently for what happens next. Ill try to do my best so hopefully you wont be disapointed! :)**


End file.
